comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Braver (Earth-7045)
Braver is the brains of his team—and when his team has been named the Brainmasters, that's really saying something. Braver loves to tinker and create, being something of a mad scientist, but his childlike charm and creativity are tempered with the good sense to work on a small scale and not to turn on his creations until the kinks are worked out, leaving him a little less prone to self-injury than certain other scientists. And just because he's a brain doesn't mean Braver is lacking as a warrior—he is an accomplished fighter, capable of holding his own against two or three opponents at a time and employing complicated strategies and maneuvers on the battlefield with ease. As a Brainmaster, Braver possesses incredible skill, strength, intelligence and courage. Among the group, it should not be surprising to learn that Braver exemplifies intelligence in particular. A smaller robot form housing Braver's spark combines with a "Transtector" created from his old body. In robot mode, Braver can eject oil from the soles of his feet and then proceed to run around his opponents at super speed, igniting the oil as he slides around. Braver combines with his fellow Brainmasters Blacker and Laster into Road Caesar, forming the left leg of the super robot. History to be added Powers & Abilities Laster= |-| Pre-War= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Brainmaster Body' Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence' *'Expert Driver' *'Master Engineer' *'Expert in various fields of science' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Car alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Sword' *'Neutron assault rifle' *'Shield' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Monoplex (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Road Caesar team members (Earth-7045) Category:Brainmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Geniuses Category:Driving Category:Engineers Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Chemistry Category:Physics Category:Medicine Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters